gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Longest Time
Longest Time by Billy Joel is featured in Lights Out, the twentieth episode of Season Four. It is sung by the New Directions as an acapella version of the original, with solos from Artie, Jake, Kitty, Marley, Sam, and Ryder. The lights have returned at McKinley at last, and as the New Directions badly want to jam out, Will gives them a new challenge. To sing, only with their voices, no musical instruments, no bottles or objects, so they use this chance to sing an acapella version of this song. As the last song of the episode, the New Directions sing it, clicking their fingers, whistling and using their voices in the auditorium stage. During the dance, Kitty continues to gives sad looks towards Ryder after his rejection towards her at the school library. Will applauds their hard work afterwards. Lyrics Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Artie: If you said goodbye to me tonight There would still be music left to write Kitty (with New Directions): What else could I do, I'm so inspired by you That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Artie: Once I thought my innocence was gone Now I know that happiness goes on Kitty: I'll take my chances I forgot how nice romance is Artie and Kitty with New Directions: I haven't been there for the longest time Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest time (Marley: Time!) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) For the longest Sam: I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall And the greatest miracle of all Marley: Is how I need you, and how you needed me too Sam and Marley (with New Directions): That hasn't happened (for the longest time) Ryder: Maybe this won't last very long But you feel so right And I could be wrong Maybe I've been hoping too hard But I've gone this far And it's Ryder with New Directions: More than I'd hoped for Jake: Who knows how much further we'll go on Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone Marley (with New Directions): I'll take my chances, I forgot how nice romance is I haven't been there (for the longest time) Ryder: I had second thoughts at the start I said to myself, hold on to your heart Now I know the woman that you are You're wonderful so far Ryder with New Directions: And it's more than I'd hoped for Artie: I don't care what consequence it brings I have been a fool for lesser things Artie and Kitty (with New Directions): I want you so bad, I think you ought to know that I intend to hold you (For the longest time) Artie with New Directions: Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Artie and Marley with New Directions: For the longest time Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Artie with New Directions (with Marley): For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Marley: It's time!) (Jake: The longest) For the longest (time) Woah, Oh, Oh, Oh (Jake: The longest) Marley and Artie with New Directions: For the longest time Gallery 555846 508813765822078 511610659 n.jpg 61520_508813792488742_1574611612_n.jpg Gle_420_performance_for_the_longest_time_tagged_2500_640x360_28170307937.jpg KittyLT.png ArtieLT.png Videos Navigational Category:Songs sung by Ryder Lynn Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Marley Rose Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs